


UEFA NATIONS LEAGUE BREAK

by TheNextPage



Series: Draxlembe / The PSG Prompt Page [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, prompt-fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNextPage/pseuds/TheNextPage
Summary: A brief exchange during the international break...





	UEFA NATIONS LEAGUE BREAK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulcanistics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanistics/gifts).



K to Babe: How’s it going? We keep trying to train but then bebe will do something ridiculous or remarkable and we all stop.  
[Hours later]  
J to Leibe: Intense days. We have two games in four days. Training is good. It’s all the tape we watch…  
K to Babe: I’m excited to see you again. We all left right after…  
J to Leiblin: Right after… (winky tongue out)  
Gotta go. Til Tuesday (peace sign)

[middle of the night]  
K to Babe: Jules I can’t sleep…  
[a minute doesn’t pass before the reply pops in]  
J-K: Have you unpacked your bag yet? All of it?  
K: … maybe  
J: unpack it entirely. I put something in there.  
[moments pass, J is falling asleep again when a call comes in]  
K: Were you sleeping Babe?  
J: Its past 3am. So yes… I was asleep Presko  
[Leon Gorezka mumbles something salty and sleepily in German]  
K: You have a roommate?  
J: Leon came to sleep in here. He’s freaking out about Mats and Joshua again… I keep telling him they have to spend time together because they’re both defenders. He thinks Joshua doesn’t love him…  
K: They just moved in together!  
J: Yeah I know! I also remind him that. We even bought them that mirror for their apartment… but Leon is freaking out. So he’s sleeping here tonight.  
K: Tell him I said hi.  
J: In the morning Presko. It’s still late.  
K: You didn’t mind when I wake you up usually…  
J: That’s when we’re at home… what are you going to do now? (Julian stifles a yawn.)  
K: I could tell you…(there’s a pause)  
J: Presko, I’ll see you soon. Did you find…  
[His sentence is cut short when there’s a yell of exclamation on the other end of the line]  
K: Babe, is this?  
J: Yeah it is. I knew you would call. Didn’t want you to miss me.  
[More grumbling from Leon beside him followed by light Jules laugher]  
K: What is Leon saying?  
J: Don’t mind him. He’s just a little jealous. Even though his boyfriend is right down the hall!  
K: Okay, let me let you both get some sleep. I love this. Thanks so much babe.  
[Later that morning, at breakfast in the French camp, K bounded into breakfast, upbeat and excited, sporting a subtle Adidas Originals concept t-shirt.  
Later still, in Germany, Julian was scouting the French sports online magazines and perked up to see K wearing his shirt, making a little heart shape with his fingers over the Adidas logo. Julian smiled, knowing the masses would see it and think it meant he loved the brand. He knew better.]  
(Later, at a more reasonable hour around bedtime)  
K: It smells like you. I don’t want to take it off.  
J: It’s my cologne. I thought I’d just wear it to bed every night, but I could just spray the cologne on instead.  
K: You should have worn it…  
Jules: *laughing, winking face* you would have taken it off me anyway.

[The eve of the Germany/ Netherlands game]  
J: Had our last training session. I’m so tired. But nervous. Excited. The team sheet goes up tonight. I don’t want to begrudge Sane but I want to start…  
K: Have you found it yet?  
J: (hmm face) Found what?  
K: I made a playlist for you. Just for tonight actually. And I sent you something. DHL says it should be arriving.  
[Jules pulls out his phone and stares at the screen, scrolling through the playlists. Finally he sees it: Le nuit apres (football). Jules opens the playlist and can’t help the squeal of laughter that punctuates the air, his smile beaming.  
Pressing play, his senses are instantly assailed by bass and riveting beats. Pres had added a whole playlist of German hip-hop, some zouk and shaku shaku tunes. His smile split his face into a vision of joy.]  
J: You got all my favourites!  
K: Yeah?! I’m glad. It took a while… they all sounded like they were screaming. Practice your dancing mon pote!  
J: Sure. You’ve given me enough afro-beats. And what else did you send me?  
(a call came in)  
K: Babe, go downstairs. I’ve just received a notification it’s arrived.  
J: Is it you? That would be brilliant.  
K: Next time Babe, next time.  
[Jules makes his way down the passage, downstairs to the concierge desk. He was still on the phone at K’s insistence. He asked the concierge if there was a package waiting for him.

Walking back upstairs, he was full of questions.]  
J: It feels light. [shaking the box] What is it? Did your Maman make that thing I love and then she packed it?  
K: What thing? The plantain? No, I didn’t post you plantain.  
[The sounds of an electronic card reader and rummaging]  
J: Oh Pres! Well done! This I love.  
K: Yeah? I wasn’t sure but I hoped that you would. I’m glad.  
J: It smells new.  
K: It is.  
J: It doesn’t smell of you.  
K: It will.  
[The morning of the Netherlands game saw Julian arrive at breakfast in a bright Adidas tongue tee. The central panel had a colour scheme mimicking the Haitain flag with the remainder of the shirt echoing the German colours.  
As he walked past reception back to his room to change prior to heading out for training, he greeted the waiting media with a sideways peace sign and his index-finger at the base of his fingers.  
When Presnel opened the link Mbappe had sent him of the photo, he smiled broadly, enamoured by the rudimentary K Jules had managed.]  
THE MORNING AFTER THE NETHERLANDS GAME  
“I want this misery to end…”  
“I know your frustration! We also didn’t have a good game.”  
There was a pause over the phone. Julian sighed dramatically.  
“You guys drew. In a friendly.  
We lost. We lost an important game. An important game I played less than 30minutes in. We failed after 16yrs and countless teams not failing…”  
“Eh!” Pres cut in sternly, “It’s not a competition. We can both be sad with the results we got.”  
More silence followed.  
“I should go.” Julian stated flatly.  
“Ok…”  
The line cut dramatically. Pres stared at the phone for a moment. Julian was clearly upset. And knowing him, he would feel awful about the phone call.  
Pres rolled his eyes, unable to save Julian from his own thoughts at all times. He too had to prepare for their encounter on Tuesday night.  
[Middle of the night, a soft lilting chime ascending to a vociferous crescendo, before recommencing]  
“Allo?” Pres whispered groggily. It had taken him a while to wake up. But as he fumbled towards the sound, his subconscious mind connected the sound to firstly his phone ringing and that ringing being associated with Julian.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean… earlier when…  
I shouldn’t have…”  
“I know Babe. It’s not ok… not for you to speak to me like that. But I understand. We’re fine.”  
There was silence on either end of the line.  
“Can you sleep? How long have you been lying awake in bed?” Pres yawned, imaging his Jules staying up, agonising over things he had little control over.  
“We flew in tonight. It hasn’t been too long…”  
“Jules…”  
“It’s been three hours.” He sighed resignedly. Inhaling deeply, he continued, “I was more upset that you were upset with me than anything else.”  
“Not anymore. I understand. It’s difficult…  
Sleep Jules… I’m here.”  
Julian placed the phone on the pillow beside him. He fell asleep listened to Pres singing quiet lullabies.

Julian was awoken by the shrill sound of the hotel telephone. Although he had his apartment in the city, the coach and training staff believed it boosted morale for everyone to be in the same hotel.  
The shrill sound was persistent and entirely jarring. Julian sprang up and cast a look at his mobile. There was a new message from Pres which he would check.  
“Allo?!” Jules softened any sharpness he felt creeping in to the alarming call.  
It was the hotel concierge. He had visitors downstairs.  
Jules scratched his nape wondering who was downstairs. His family wouldn’t simply surprise him like this. Scowling slightly in anxious wonder, he got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.  
Making his way downstairs, he checked Pres message. He was wearing the shirt Pres had given him, having grown accustomed to the softness and warm associated feelings.

Reaching reception, he made his way to the reception desk.  
“I received a call. I had guests” he stated, entirely unemotional.  
“A oui Monsieur, we’ve taken the liberty of seating them in the private drawing room. Right this way.” The clerk was trying to reign in his smile, valiantly fighting to maintain his professionalism.  
Julian was tempted to question the clerk’s thinly veiled enthusiasm but decided to let it slide. People reacted differently in the presence of “celebrity” and the last thing Julian needed, was to deal with a fan this early in the morning, especially when he was still trying to reconcile his mood.  
He was also still mulling over Pres message. Two emotis (kiss being blown, brown baby). Julian decided Pres was trying to call him ‘Babe’ in limited emoti chat.  
“Just through here Monsieur. And…” the clerk ducked his head momentarily before continuing on, “I hope I’m not overstepping, but your family are beautiful.” The clerk bowed slightly before stepping back and allowing Julian to continue into the drawing room alone.  
He knocked on the door so as not to startle anyone who was within, before he pushed the door open and stepped inside. In his mind, he had anticipated seeing his cousin, perhaps his brother if he had managed to take the time off work. But they were not sentimental in that way. So the clerk’s reference to his family did not fully prepare him for the guests he did see: Baby Kayis playing on the floor in front of his Grandmother’s feet.  
Julian stopped entirely, tears welling up in his eyes.  
“Bonjour mon fils! A little visitor for you today.  
Who is this Kayis? Can you say allo cher?” The older woman mussed the baby’s hair, trying to get his attention to look up.  
Julian stepped forward, cautious not to startle the baby who was happily gurgling and bouncing at his Grandmother’s skirts, testing the strength of his little legs as he plopped down and scrabbled to get back up again, levering himself up against her. He turned to see Julian standing back reverently, and started toddling towards him with enthusiasm. A smile broke out across his face, eyes shining bright as he raised his arms to be gathered up.  
“Juuuullllll” the baby garbled.  
Julian stepped forward and collected him in his arms, enfolding him in a warm embrace. “Allo leibling!”  
Granmere took out her phone, swiped once and set the phone down on the table on speakerphone.  
“Excuse me for just a moment. I will return shortly.”  
The phone barely rang before the call was answered, just as Granmere stepped out the door and closed it behind her, casting one final look back.  
“Jules? Allo? Maman?”  
Julian laughed out loud, spurring on Kayis to join him in innocent laughter. “We’re here Pres. Kayis is with me.  
Did you ask your Maman…”  
“Sssh, how is not important. I know you needed some joy today. And I can’t be there. And I was talking to Maman this morning. Maybe she thought she could give you another one of your loves. And who can say why Maman chose that hotel? Maybe she loves the croissants and coffee.” Pres chuckled over the phone.  
Plausible deniability: very clever on his part.  
“Yeah, so lucky she decided to come here. And while she was taking Kayis for a drive. Pure chance that we met.”  
Kayis was patting Jules lips as he spoke, mimicking the sounds he heard.  
“Are you happy Babe?”  
“I am. Only person missing is…”  
Pres murmured his agreement – a quiet, extended exclamation.  
“I know Babe… I miss you too. I miss you both.  
Hug him for me okay.”  
Jules looked at Kayis in his arms: smiling face beaming warmth and affection at him unguardedly.  
“I love you so much. You are so precious to me. You mean everything to me. You are my highest happiness.” Jules said earnestly, nuzzling the baby as he spoke.  
“Jules…” Pres whispered.  
“Presko…” Jules whispered back, blinking back happy tears as they collected at the corner of his eyes.

A knock on the door stopped all further conversation, before Granmere re-entered the room. “I’m sorry. But we have to go. Your teammates are in the dining room and around reception. You will shortly be missed.”  
Julian nodded, planting a kiss on Kayis cheek, the baby giggling as he returned the kiss in his own un-coordinated way. Julian kissed his hair several times, a pure benediction upon this embodiment of light and love in his arms.  
“Merci Maman. This means the world to me. Thank you. And Leibling. Merci beaucoup!”  
“Of course! I wish I could have brought your whole family… but we make do n’est-ce pas?!” An understanding smile crossed her face as she picked up her phone and slipped it back into her bag. Pres would have heard the last of the exchange before he too had to go.  
Julian handed the baby back into her arms, searing into his minds eyes once more the picture of innocent delight on Kayis face in his Granmere’s arms. Watching them walk to the door, he was blessed with one more moment of joy from Kayis as a baby-soft ‘Bye Jul’ accompanied his waving over her shoulder.  
Julian could have been overcome by an upheaval of emotions: sadness; longing; happiness; joy; wonder; melancholy… but he sifted through all the noise and took hold of the warmth of Kayis in his arms, the vibrant laughter and moments of unadulterated happiness that had been his for a while.  
He pulled out his phone and texted Pres: I’ll see you at home on Tuesday night. After work… good day or bad… I’ll see you at home.  
We’ll have dinner. Leibling will be there. You’re all I want.”  
There was an instant reply. “Oui. Tuesday will have a perfect end… no matter the work day. Bisos”  
Julian read and re-read the message. Tuesday was going to be perfect: match result be damned. The day was going to end with the people he loved, with his family.  
He stepped from the drawing room and made his way to breakfast, an unshakeable smile across his face.

**Author's Note:**

> For my favourite prompt master <3 The World Cup would have been too depressing and too long to write about. And this was already in the pipeline so...
> 
> [And oh, unbeta'd. Any hints, hit me up on tumblr where i originally posted this ;-)]


End file.
